Fahrlend: Invasion
Fahrlend: Invasion is the third installment of the single player RPG Fahrlend maps. The map used is based off of a Lord of the Rings Map which already includes pre-made structures that are turned into 4 main dungeons. The game has an official release date of June 13, 2019. The Main Story Hero awakes in his home and is called by Asmera, the God of Plenty, who although is referred to as a God is, in fact, female. Asmera tells Hero that the three kingdoms of Fahrlend (Dale, Birkrow, and Vee Ahnj) had been living during a time of great trade, but suddenly the trade market crashed, and people begged her for more years of plenty. Asmera, refusing to do so, being that she did not want to feel inferior to the mortals, gave the people of the three kingdoms the ability to fall to a new God they referred to as the "great God." The God promised the people a restoration to the plenty they once had, but they must build him a fourth kingdom to reside in. After the fourth kingdom was built, the God backstabbed the people of Fahrlend, sending invasions of corrupted beasts into all the kingdoms and taking over the land. During the first invasion, Asmera's soul was ripped out and sealed into a conch shell by the great/evil God, then tossed down a river, ending up in Hero's home. Hero must light the three beacons to hold back the invaders in each kingdom before entering the fourth one and destroying the evil God. At the end, Asmera decides to transfer her Godly powers into one final beacon that destroys the corrupted beasts for good. By doing this, however, she becomes a mortal, like she used to be. The power of the beacon also revives Jeri, Tousilda, Deko, and Rept, who all forgive each other for their wrongdoings and rejoice. Playstyle Hero will journey through Fahrlend and explore the kingdoms it has to offer. The game will be much more linear and much shorter compared to other Fahrlend single player RPG titles, but will also include more side-quest material and rewards for exploration. During the initial announcement of the game, developers hinted at the potential for DLC, but stressed focus being put on the main storyline first. Characters Dungeons Fahrlend: Invasion has very different styles of dungeons of those from Fahrlend: Corruption, being that the first two are set in a kingdom and have free roaming. The first two dungeons guide Hero through the kingdom and ask him to complete puzzles and find certain homes. The third and fourth kingdoms both act as standard dungeons. # First Kingdom of Dale # Second Kingdom of Birkrow # Third Kingdom of Vee Ahnj # Eldin, Behemoth Locations * Fahrlend Field ** The Hideout ** Deko's Dale Trading Post ** Dale Shrine ** Werva Stable ** Deko's Birkrow Trading Post ** Birkrow Shrine * Dusk Field ** Deko's Vee Ahnj Trading Post ** Vee Ahnj Shrine * First Kingdom of Dale * Second Kingdom of Birkrow * Third Kingdom of Vee Ahnj * Fourth Kingdom of Eldin ** Eldin, Behemoth Side-Quests Developers have claimed that Fahrlend: Invasion will have many side-quests compared to other Fahrlend games. It was also hinted at that some side-quests might be included in DLC. Reception Prior to the game's release, fans were hyped to see the resurrection of the Fahrlend series in modern minecraft through an entirely new game. Fans are also excited to see a story that seems to have little to no gaps in it compared to Fahrlend: Corruption.Category:Game